Smithsonian Terror
Smithsonian Terror is the fourth level of Duke It Out In D.C. in the Duke Nukem 3D expansion pack of the same name. Summary Now that the FBI has been taken care of, Duke heads to the museum. The aliens are already there, so make them appear in the "Extinct Species" exhibit. You'll either love or hate this map.. So sit down and buckle up, this may take a while! Summary to follow. Walkthrough This walkthrough is based on the Let's Rock (normal) difficulty. # When you begin, hit the button to call the one-way train, and ride it to the other end. When you get off, go right and down the escalator. # At the bottom is a welcome sign, go left here and take the elevator up to the first floor lobby entrance. When you exit the elevator, turn around and go into the elevator that is directly beside it. You will ride this elevator up to the second floor. # When you exit this elevator, turn left and go staright ahead into the door with a 'security' sign next to it. When you enter, go straight ahead and to the right you will see a vent near the floor; get in it. # Once in the vent, keep following it until you can make your first right turn. Keep going straight in this shaft, it will go down and then back up. Follow it to the end where you will find the YELLOW KEY. Get the key and jump out of the vent there. # Once out of the vent, you should see an elevator. Take it down to the first floor and then go straight ahead and use your yellow key to enter the 'Living Ocean' exhibit. # Once in the exhibit it will be dark, follow the guiding arrows on the floor. Along the way, look for a sealed door marked 'employees only', and make note of where this door is. At that door, follow the arrow on the ground to the right and at the end of that hall you can go left or right; go left. Continue to follow the arrows pass the displays until you get to where you can go left or straight; go straight. Around the corner you will see a display on your left with diving gear, break the glass and take the gear, and hit the switch on the wall behind it. The switch opens the 'employees only' door you previously passed. Re-trace your steps until you are in front of that door again, except now it will have opened to reveal an elevator. Ride this elevator up. # Exit the elevator and go left through a control area to an area that is dark and has sealed doors that guard the entrances to the display tanks below in the exhibit. You will need to explore this area back to where you can enter a small long tank. In each tank you must dive in and hit a button (usually located in a lower corner) which will open a door in the upper tank area to the next tank you need to enter, and so on. There are a total of five tanks to go into, the small thin one that you have arrived at is the first one. The first three tanks have a single button you need to hit to proceed, the fourth tank is the largest one and has a three button combo you must solve (very easy). The fifth and last tank has no button, you need to look for a entranceway in the stone wall of the tank and swim though it. # At the end of this water tunnel, surface into an area populated by angry Octobrains. In this center of this room is a round pool of water, dive into it to claim the BLUE KEY. Once you have the key, go back through the water tunnel and surface again in the area above the tanks, then go back into the elevator and take it back down to the exhibit level. Leaving the elevator, go straight against the flow of the arrows on the floor, until you are back at the main entrance to the 'Living Ocean' exhibit. # Leaving the ocean exhibit, go straight ahead and ride the elevator on the right up to the second floor. When you get to the top, go right and follow the pathway around until you can go left or right; go right across the small bridge and enter the gold-bricked 'Ancient Worlds' exhibit. # Go into the exhibit, the first display on your right should have a fireplace and a bowl of flowers on a stone table. Hop up into this exhibit and go through the arched doorway next to the fireplace. # Once behind the exhibit, go right and down the hall with the hanging metal lights. Follow this hall to the end, then make a right and go all the way down to the end and then right where you will find the blue key door. Use your blue key and enter. # You are now inside the Smithsonian storeroom. Look carefully at the floor to find some claw-prints leading in a certain direction. Slowly and carefully, follow these claw-prints through the storeroom. About two thirds of the way through you will see one claw-print point toward a column. Here you need to hit a switch on the column before continuing. Continue to follow the prints, they will lead you to a door marked 'mummy room'. Go through this door. (NOTE: It is important to follow carefully the claw-print marked path through this room or you will be bushwhacked!) # Once through the mummy room door, follow the hall downward, once in the lower room, you need to enter the dark area on the right that is across from where you came in. Enter the darkness and move to the left, the hall will lead you around to the area with the open coffin, you will need to jump into the coffin to continue your adventure. # You have been dropped into a sewer like area. Let the water pull you down the tunnel until you come to a smasher that is blocked by bars. Jump out of the water here to claim the RED KEY. # Once you grab the red key, hit the switch on the control panel behind you which will open the bars blocking the smasher. Go back into the water and slip under the smasher (save first, it can smash you) and continue following the water tunnel down to the end. # When you get to the end of the sewer tunnel, you will see a small area with pipes. At the far end of this area is a crack in the wall, blow it open and go through to emerge in the main men's restroom. # After leaving the men's restroom take a left up some stairs continuing until you come to a wall that read 'Ancient Worlds'. Go left here. # Follow the pathway down and hop up into the first display on the left. On the right side of this display is an arched doorway, go through it and follow it all the way back to the end where you will find a lighted doorway on the right side. Go around the crates in there until you see another area just beyond with more crates, and a large garage door. Use your red key on this door to exit the level. Easter eggs * At the end of the level, you can noclip around to the road leading up to find a dancing woman (the level end will trigger if you try to noclip straight through) Other features * Unknown. Tips * There has been a known glitch within the Living Ocean exhibit where sharks could phase out of the tanks in certain spots between the gaps of the interior and glass windows. more commonly in the angled walkway due to the glass being angled along with the hallway, thus making it easier to witness a shark phase out given if it's "swimming" after you. Use caution because they will still hurt you once phased out. Speedrun * Unknown. Screenshots None so far. Category:Duke It Out In D.C. levels